Jeff Winger
| name = Jeff Winger | aka = "Tinkletown", "Tango", "Milord","Thoraxis" | actor = Joel McHale | first = "Pilot" | last = "Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television" | birthdate = November 20, 1974 | hometown = Denver, Colorado | department = Law | position = Law professor | family = Doreen Winger née Fitzgerald (mother), William Winger (father), Willy Winger, Jr. (half-brother) | relationship = | twitter = JeffWingerAtLaw }} Bio |-| Two= |-| Three= |-| Four= |-| Five= |-| Six= | " respectively. A drunk driving case Jeff handled involved a Psychology Professor named Ian Duncan with whom he became good friends with. At the height of his success at the firm, Jeff's fraudulent academic credentials were exposed by a colleague of his named Alan Conner. Jeff was disbarred with his license suspended until he earned a legitimate degree. For four years he went to Greendale with this goal in mind. During this time he became close friends with a study group he formed. After having earned an Associates degree in Education, he briefly returned to practicing law and started his own law firm. It was unsuccessful and he returned to Greendale where he accepted an offer to teach Law. He was also reunited with his study group and joined a special "Save Greendale Committee" to improve campus life. }} |} Personality Character history Season One . }} . }} and Jeff unexpectedly found himself struggling with his assignment to "Seize the day". At the same time he got wrapped up in family drama between Abed and his father. Britta encouraged Abed to take a film class over his dad's wishes. As part of a film assignment Abed cast Jeff and Britta as his mom and dad in a documentary he was filming. He later showed the completed project to Jeff, Britta and his father which convinced Gobi to allow his son to pursue his dream. As a reward for helping her and Abed, Britta kissed Jeff in front of Whitman who declared he finally passed his assignment . }} Sometime later, Jeff and Shirley unexpectedly bond over their love of gossip and making fun of their fellow students. He is also learned about Britta's new boyfriend, the campus hippie named Vaughn Miller. At Britta's insistence Jeff put aside his jealousy and tried to be friends with him. When Britta showed Jeff a love poem Vaughn wrote to her he shared it with Shirley and accidentally the rest of the study group. Vaughn found out and dumped Britta who was angry Jeff betrayed her confidence. Shirley and Jeff decided not to hang out anymore as all their gossiping and mocking wasn't good for either of them. She does tell Jeff he still has a chance with Britta who had a sex dream about him. Later, Jeff apologized to Britta who accepted as she came to understand the tough spot she put him in A disciplinary tribunal consisting of Dean Pelton, Duncan and Chang was held in Borchert Hall to deal with Britta who admitted to cheating on a Spanish test. Jeff volunteered to represent her but found his efforts hindered when she confessed her guilt. During recess she accused Jeff of only wanting to help her so she would sleep with him. Jeff admitted it was part of the reason but his main focus was trying to help a friend not get expelled. Britta revealed getting caught was intentional as she was driven by her fears of inadequacy. Jeff used her damaged psyche as her new defense and got her sentenced reduced to a one years worth of mandated therapy sessions from Duncan. Afterwards, Britta begrudgingly thanked Jeff as they watched Pierce perform the new school song on the quad . When Jeff refused to be a part of Greendale promotional materials he got blackmailed by Dean Pelton to recruit Troy for the football team. Annie was upset when he succeeded and Jeff pointed out that she just selfishly wants Troy all for herself. Annie countered that maybe true but unlike Jeff she genuinely cares for Troy. Later, Jeff went to the gym where the football pep rally was being held. Jeff confessed to Troy how he manipulated him into becoming a quarterback again. Troy didn't care as the team was so horrible it allowed him to play for the love of the game free of pressure. Outside the gym Jeff ran into Annie who showed up to support Troy and apologized for his actions. They were interrupted by Pelton and Pierce who introduced the school's new mascot . Eventually Jeff moved on from wooing Britta and set his sights on his Statistics professor Michelle Slater. She refused due to the impropriety of dating one of her students. Undeterred, Jeff convinced Chang to get him into a faculty Halloween party Slater was attending. This meant ditching a " " party Annie was hosting where he was to be the guest of honor. Jeff was rejected again by Slater mostly due to the study group crashing the party. Once he sent his friends away he took advice from Chang and won Slater over. They were about to leave campus together when Jeff was told by Troy that Pierce needed his help. Jeff reluctantly ended his plans with Slater to see to the emergency. After it was resolved he stayed for Annie's party and danced with her to make up for his abscence earlier . Jeff was thrown out of his condo after he failed to make payments on it. He was forced to live out of his Lexus which was discovered by Shirley and Britta. When his car was towed away he accepted an offer from Abed to move temporarily into his dorm room. Unfortunately his stay had a negative affect on him as he became too complacent and unfocused. Abed noticed his personality shift and asked Britta to help to get Jeff back to normal. Britta snuck into Jeff's condo and retrieved his expensive Italian faucets heads. She gave it back to Jeff to remind him of who he was and to snap him out of his funk. Jeff was motivated enough to clean up and find a place of his own. He caught up with Abed and Britta at a campus concert and thanked them for their help . Jeff was bribed with a faculty parking spot if he agreed to partner with Annie for an intercollegiate debate against City College. His poor performance almost lost them the match but Greendale got a reprieve due to a scheduling conflict. It wasn't until the opposing debater Jeremy Simmons bullied Annie that Jeff took the contest more seriously. He studied with Annie which caused an unexpected sexual tension between them to flare up. At the rescheduled second half of the debate, Team Greendale pulled a commanding lead. A desperate gambit by Jeremy caused Annie to counter with her own unorthodox response. She kissed Jeff to prove her point resulting in the judges declaring Greendale the winner. Afterwards Jeff awkwardly congratulated Annie who suggested he just pat her before he left . "The Politics of Human Sexuality": Jeff hooks up with Dean Pelton's newest assistant Sabrina Shmuckle. "Comparative Religion": Jeff takes on the school bully Mike over Shirley's objections. "Investigative Journalism": Jeff is made the editor of the school newspaper and must also deal with a student named Buddy who wants to join the study group. "Interpretive Dance": Jeff commits to an official relationship with Michelle Slater when it's revealed they had been secretly seeing each over Winter Break. "Romantic Expressionism": Jeff and Britta conspire to break up Annie and Vaughn. "Physical Education": Jeff butts heads with his new Billiards class teacher Coach Bogner over having to wear gym shorts to class. "Basic Genealogy": Slater breaks up with Jeff causing him to seek out a rebound conquest which he finds in the form of Amber, Pierce's ex-step-daughter. "Beginner Pottery": Jeff takes Pottery as a blow off class but ends up actually caring about it when he finds a rival named Rich who becomes the star of the class. "Contemporary American Poultry": Jeff finds himself on the outs with the study group when Abed assumes control using them in his Chicken Finger Association. "The Art of Discourse": Jeff and Britta face off against three obnoxious High Schoolers. "Modern Warfare': Jeff and Britta reach a turning point in their relationship while they and the study group compete in the annual campus paintball assassination game. "Pascal's Triangle Revisited": Michelle Slater and Britta compete with each other over Jeff's affections. |pictures= |}} Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Relationships In the study group Jeff's was considered the leader by default within the study group. As much as he made a show of lamenting this he inwardly embraced being in charge. Although at times he exploited his position more often than not he did right by the study group. In time he came to care greatly for them and even admitted they changed him for the better. When he became a teacher he became depressed at the thought of everyone leaving him behind while he stayed on as faculty. Eventually he came to accept that they needed to go out and try to live in the real world away from the craziness of Greendale like he once did. Other notable relationships Class history }} Trivia Quotes (See article "Winger speeches" for more quotes) Season One quotes References Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Jeff Winger Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Greendale Faculty Category:Season 6 Characters